The Knighting
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: My 4 OCs get knighted. Part of my 'The Chronicles of the Bracelet' series. Set during chapter 8 of 'The Cousins'.
1. Lecia

**The Knighting**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pevensies or that heavenly world into which they stumbled, namely Narnia.

_Author's Note: If you haven't read my stories The Chronicles of the Bracelet Books 1-3, this will probably not make sense._

**Lecia**

The Pevensies had been ruling Narnia for a year, and Aslan had returned for the celebration. Among the other guests were Lecia and her cousins Julia, Jack, and Joanna. Aslan took Lecia aside the night before the big party that Susan had planned as only she could. He gave Lecia some instructions for something He had planned without the kings' and queens' knowledge. She agreed to do everything He told exactly as He told her.

The next morning, after Edmund and Peter had given speeches (Susan and Lucy had declined to make any.), Aslan walked up to Peter and whispered something to him. Peter said, "It appears that Aslan has something to say," and went back and sat on his throne like his siblings were already doing. Aslan nodded at Lecia, who pulled her confused cousins with her to the dais.

She said in an undertone, "Do exactly what I do, only, girls, go stand behind Lucy's throne." The other three nodded. Lecia walked until she was in front of Aslan, facing Him, drew her sword, knelt with the point in the ground, and said loudly, "I, Lecia Grace Shepherd,do solemnly swear to defend the honor of Aslan's name and the names of the kings and queens which He has appointed and blessed, and to uphold and aid in the enforcement of the laws of Narnia, and to protect, with my last breath if necessary, the kings and queens appointed by Aslan and blessed by Him. But if any king or queen of Narnia appointed and blessed by Aslan shall ever stray from doing His will, I swear I will do my duty and do everything in my power to try and turn the king or queen back to Him. This do I swear by Aslan's name, and to these noble causes do I commit my life and my sword."

Aslan touched both of her shoulders with His paw and said, "You knelt as Lecia Grace Shepherd, but you rise as Dame Lecia, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." She rose, sheathed her sword, and moved to stand diagonally behind Peter's throne. She looked at Jack and nodded at him. It was his turn now.


	2. Jack

**The Knighting**

Disclaimer: Lecia, Jack, Julia, and Joanna. I only own them.

**Jack**

Jack swallowed. He was nervous about this. But, he walked up and knelt before Aslan, and repeated the words Lecia had said. "I, Jack Solomon Singleton, do solemnly swear to defend the honor of Aslan's name and the names of the kings and queens which He has appointed and blessed, and to uphold and aid in the enforcement of the laws of Narnia, and to protect, with my last breath if necessary, the kings and queens appointed by Aslan and blessed by Him. But if any king or queen of Narnia appointed and blessed by Aslan shall ever stray from doing His will, I swear I will do my duty and do everything in my power to try and turn the king or queen back to Him. This do I swear by Aslan's name, and to these noble causes do I commit my life and my sword."

Aslan touched each of his shoulders and said, "You knelt as Jack Solomon Singleton, but you rise as Sir Jack, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." Jack rose and moved to stand by Lecia. She squeezed his hand to say _Good job. _They focused their attention on Aslan and Julia, who was just coming up to take her turn.


	3. Julia

**The Knighting**

Disclaimer: Lecia, Jack, Julia, and Joanna. I only own them.

**Julia**

Julia swallowed. She was nervous about this. But, she walked up and knelt before Aslan, and repeated the words that Lecia and Jack had said. "I, Julia Janice Smith, do solemnly swear to defend the honor of Aslan's name and the names of the kings and queens which He has appointed and blessed, and to uphold and aid in the enforcement of the laws of Narnia, and to protect, with my last breath if necessary, the kings and queens appointed by Aslan and blessed by Him. But if any king or queen of Narnia appointed and blessed by Aslan shall ever stray from doing His will, I swear I will do my duty and do everything in my power to try and turn the king or queen back to Him. This do I swear by Aslan's name, and to these noble causes do I commit my life and my sword."

Aslan touched each of her shoulders and said, "You knelt as Julia Janice Smith, but you rise as Dame Julia, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." Julia rose and moved to stand where Lecia had told her to go. She received a proud glance from them before they focused their attention on Aslan and Joanna, who was just coming up to take her turn.


	4. Joanna

**The Knighting**

Disclaimer: Lecia, Jack, Julia, and Joanna. I only own them.

**Joanna**

Joanna swallowed. She was nervous about this. But, she walked up and knelt before Aslan, and repeated the words that Lecia, Jack, and Julia had said. "I, Joanna Holly Singleton, do solemnly swear to defend the honor of Aslan's name and the names of the kings and queens which He has appointed and blessed, and to uphold and aid in the enforcement of the laws of Narnia, and to protect, with my last breath if necessary, the kings and queens appointed by Aslan and blessed by Him. But if any king or queen of Narnia appointed and blessed by Aslan shall ever stray from doing His will, I swear I will do my duty and do everything in my power to try and turn the king or queen back to Him. This do I swear by Aslan's name, and to these noble causes do I commit my life and my sword."

Aslan touched each of her shoulders and said, "You knelt as Joanna Holly Singleton, but you rise as Dame Joanna, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." Joanna rose and moved to stand by Julia. She received a proud glance from Lecia. They all grinned at each other. This was very exciting! Aslan told them, "As knights, you must fight the battles of Narnia and of your kings and queens. You must also protect the kings and queens as you have sworn, and already have done." The last part was said with a twinkle in His eyes. The crowd, including the kings and queens, burst out laughing, because they knew how many times the new knights had saved the kings and queens already. "Now, be vigilant in your duties, Lecia, Jack, Julia, and Joanna."


End file.
